The invention relates to a device for patterning plane substrates without a template, in particular textiles, carpets, sheeting or similar substrates, comprising at least one stationary printing station, which applies a substance to the substrate and the substrate passes the station along a conveying path, each printing station being equipped with a dye-spraying head coordinated to the width of the substrate to be printed and a carrying device, extending in the longitudinal direction of the station over the width of the substrate, as well as transversely to the conveying direction thereof, and carrying the spraying head.
The dye-spraying head of each printing station of a generic device comprises a plurality of dye nozzles, which are provided in particular in matrix arrangement in rows and columns. In one configuration of a printing machine of this kind the dye nozzles are arranged distributed over the width of the substrate in a stationary arrangement. The machine comprises in particular several printing stations, one or more dyes being allocated to the spraying head of each printing station. The substrate resting on a back cloth is continuously transported and led past and under the dye nozzles, for example at a distance of a few millimeters. Another device of the generic type comprises at least one printing station, in which dye nozzles, also arranged in rows and columns, are part of a modular dye-spraying head. A head of this kind is mounted on a stationary carrying device, it being movable within this carrying device parallel to the substrate in a longitudinal and/or transverse direction.
Generally the generic device is of a kind in which the printing station is provided with a stationary carrying device for the dye-spraying head and the substrate is patterned by means of the controlled nozzles without a template. Carpets, floor tiles, mats, rugs, products in lengths, sheeting or blankets are printed, for example. Textiles and other substrate materials can also be printed. Patterns can be repeated in any desired number and it is also possible to make the repeat distance -of the pattern very large, at an interval of 50 metres or more, for example.
Many different patternings with regard to variety of dye and pattern can be produced precisely and with excellent print quality by electronic control of the dye nozzles in the arrangements mentioned. High speeds, for example, 30 m/min, are also achieved. For the generic device it is of particular importance to avoid or largely reduce dwell or set-up times. Also it should be possible to carry out a change in dye and/or pattern without interrupting production.
The aims mentioned are achieved according to the invention in conjunction with the features of the initially mentioned device in that the spraying head carrying device is part of a movable unit which can be displaced to the side in a direction transverse to the conveying direction of the substrate out of a first operating position, adopted in the patterning region of the substrate, into a second set-up position, which at least partially releases the substrate. With the mobile spraying head unit according to the invention it is achieved that the spraying head of a station can be added to or removed from the production line, i.e. the conveying path of the substrate in the shortest time. The spraying head is made accessible by the lateral displacement, so in the set-up or service position it can be serviced, cleaned, adjusted or manipulated in any other specific way. The production line is available for unrestricted operation with the spraying heads which have remained in the operating position, without being hindered by implementation of the service position.
A very precise lateral displacement of the mobile spraying head unit is advantageously obtained if the device comprises a rail guide structure supporting the mobile spraying head unit movably in the longitudinal direction of the printing station.
In a particular configuration the mobile spraying head unit is formed by a movable bar (spraying bar) extending in the longitudinal direction of the printing station. A bar of this kind can be supported and moved particularly easily and advantageously by means of the rail guide.
A preferred embodiment of the invention consists in that the rail guide structure comprises a stationary set-up stand, which at least partially accommodates the mobile spraying head unit, preferably in the form of the bar, in the set-up/service position. Advantageously in this arrangement the printing station and the set-up stand are equipped with rails in alignment with one another for displacing the mobile spraying head unit. Between the rails on the one hand of the printing station and on the other hand of the set-up stand a space is preferably provided which is bridged by the mobile spraying head unit when it is displaced.
Preferably several successive printing stations are provided along a production line, each of which is equipped with a mobile spraying head device. In particular by adding and/or removing selected mobile spraying head units specific changes in patterning, re-setting and/or in adapting to changed substrate models can be carried out. In some cases changes of this kind can take place without interrupting production. It is particularly advantageous if two adjacent printing stations can be combined into and operated as one printing station pair, a space, accessible in the service/set-up position, preferably being provided between two pairs of adjacent printing stations.
A further embodiment of the invention consists in that the mobile spraying head unit comprises the spraying head carrying device as well as a stand extending in the longitudinal direction of the station and under the spraying head carrying device and movable in the longitudinal direction of the station. Suitably, the spraying head carrying device is mounted on one side only of one end of the movable stand in such a way that an open space is formed between the movable stand and the spraying head carrying device, in which the substrate to be patterned comes to lie. In an arrangement of this kind in the operating position of the spraying head the movable stand is located under the printing platform and/or a conveyor belt, whereas it is only positioned on the longitudinal side of the machine or production line in the set-up/service position. In this case the movable stand is provided in the manner of a drawer in an insert space assigned to it on the production line underneath the print application device for the substrate.